Talk:Joshin
Heavy Sword Style :The Heavy sword style was created by Joshin in a plan to combine two elements of Kenjutsu that usually can't be combined which is Speed and Strength. I hope you realize that this is, literally, every sword style in existence. There is absolutely no such rule anywhere that states speed and strength are two isolated elements in swordsmanship and are not normally combined. The very idea of it is ridiculous. I don't know where you're getting that information from, whether it is inspiration from another manga series or something derived from your own thoughts, but it is completely illogical. And I mean, completely illogical, even by anime/manga standards, because it doesn't make sense. I'll break it down. :Usually in Kenjutsu, you can have the strength portion and deal large amounts of damage, but not have the speed to do so. With speed you can have very fast accurate strikes, but don't deal enough damage. First, the physics behind this doesn't make a lick of sense. Force is derived from mass times acceleration. "Strength", in other words, is just like saying the "weight" that an attack carries. Therefore, if an attack is strong enough to deal damage, it suffices to say that it is moving at a sufficient speed necessary to enact force. When you swing a weapon, it is basic logic that the faster you swing it, the more force will be carried when it finally hits something. Even if you were basing this sword style from hand-to-hand martial arts, you still translated it wrong. Even a fist, when thrust out at a faster speed, will carry more strength than a slow punch. It's just simple classical mechanics. :It takes a lot of physical training, but since Joshin was already strong he achieved this style effortlessly. With Heavy Sword Style, the receiver of the attacks are crushed and sliced, which makes blocking the sword style futile. With simple movements of the wrist the fatigue on Joshin using this style is reduced which is why he can keep the sword style up for long periods of time. This is literally every sword style, just like I said before. Like, this is the most basic idea behind using any weapon. Every sword style requires an individual to build up strength, because they are wielding a, more than likely, metal weapon. The receiver of a sword attack will undoubtedly become "crushed" or "sliced" because they are literally being hit by a metal blade, no matter what sword style you utilize. If I sound aggressive about this, it's because, if there was anything in this world that I could call myself an expert on, it is undoubtedly martial arts, which would include swordsmanship. It's like a personal pet peeve of mine when people try to come up with brand new styles, slapping on a new name and everything, without any information or research to back up why that style is so unique and special enough to be given a brand new name. I can't force you to remove it or change it or whatever, but at the very least, I can advise you to consider giving the "Heavy Sword Style" some more unique thought other than a "fast and strong sword style that crushes whatever it hits" — which is, again, literally every sword style. All martial arts utilize speed, accuracy, power, and technique. What makes them different is how they are used and how those factors come about. There can be sword styles focused upon protecting the space within the maai, ones that are focused exclusively on offensive assault without relying on defense, a style that deals with one-handed strikes only, or rather specializes entirely on two-handed strikes, uses the friction generated from intense speeds to ignite the blade with flames (assuming they have a proper weapon to do so), a style that deals with concussive impact rather than clean slices... and so on and so on. These are examples of sword styles with differences between one another, but if you notice, they all possess the same factors that this "Heavy Sword Style" of yours has, because those factors that you deem unique are commonplace for all forms of weapons combat. So, take what I say as you will. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) OOOH, you nothing but a big meany being all aggressive towards a little kid like me and stuff, imma tell my momma................ JK Forreal, thank you for the feedback on the style. I will take it off because now that you explained it, that would make sense the faster a strike the more force it carries. But I have another style that I want you to critique idk a name for it. So in this style I want to create for Joshin, Joshin is able to instantly redirect an attack that uses a lot of momentum his opponent dodges. In redirecting his attack Joshin can still hit the opponent with the previous attack and still keep the same velocity he had when he first attacked. Example: If Joshin was about to cut someone's head off using his sword and they duck, using this technique he can instantly redirect the slashing motion to go back towards the person successfully chopping his head off. To do this, Joshin makes his arm vibrate which in turn makes sword vibrate, then using the vibration he pushes off the air to instantly redirect his arm & sword in the way he wants it to go. Idk, maybe you can help me straighten this out but yeah.....--ISavage (talk) 02:03, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps you haven't heard of my reputation for stealing candy from little children in the dead of night. It was in all the papers. On page 4, next to the inexplicable murder of a sad little Mexican boy tied to a lemon tree from California named Ahatake. :Lol, but in all seriousness. For a style like this, which does indeed sound interesting, I would recommend this principle. The aim of this sword style is that it is designed to follow through with an instantaneous counter should the initial attack fail. This is actually somewhat similar to the Hiten Mitsurugi style from Rurouni Kenshin, I dunno if you're familiar with this series or not. Anyways, the Hiten Mitsurugi is a swift sword style that emphasizes two steps with every technique. This is to ensure that if an initial attack fails, the next attack should be sufficient in striking them down. I would surmise that your style actually takes that principle a step further, by making it a style that keeps continuing on with counterattacks until the target is finally struck. :Therefore, the main idea I would think serves as the foundation of this style is that Joshin would have had to master his arm muscles to such a degree that he can generate force from them without needing to use a lot of movement. The vibration thing is actually a waste of energy, if I do say so, because if he can control the degree to how his muscles generate and emit force, the vibration thing isn't necessary. This means that his sword strikes can be stopped instantaneously and their direction changed, the strength behind each swing, the speed they are moving, all of these factors can be altered and manipulated so effortlessly that not even a Sharingan could predict their movements. The reason why is because, most people think Sharingan is a fortune teller; that it can instantly tell the future behind the movements any individual makes. In reality, the Sharingan provides visual data to its user which allows them to study an opponent's pattern in attacking and subsequently make guesses as to how they will act afterwards; which is mistaken as seeing the future. This is because normal attacks all have a pattern of motion, even the most unpredictable ones, because the muscles of ordinary humans are limited in how they can move and behave. But if Joshin was somebody that had trained his muscles to such a degree that he can completely control how much force he generates and how much he transmits, he can change even his pattern of attack in the middle of heated combat. The Sharingan would not be able to make accurate guesses because Joshin has given his muscles the ability to choose a vast degree of movements and follow-up actions, making it impossible to quantify it with a designated nature or flow. Joshin's strikes and counterattacks would be far too unpredictable to guess, even by a Sharingan's abilities. :Therefore, when you use this basic idea, you can create an unstoppable sword style that focuses heavily upon unpredictable changes in the line of attack. If I had to give this style a name, I would call it "Flowing Rivers Style", but it's your character so the name is all up to you; I'm not the best at names lol. Anyways, I hope this helps. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 02:46, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Poe mexican baebey But yes this is a great explication to what I wanted and even more, and great name too. I think this is a sign to read and watch Rurouni Kenshin, I have been debating on getting into the series, so I defiantly will now. Thanks for the help.--ISavage (talk) 03:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC)